the Climb
by DMICEPRINCE
Summary: Draco is abused at home. he is put out of his house and saved by Harry and the order. his feelings for Harry get stronger as time goes by.


Chapter One

Crazier

A fifteen year old boy walked into a huge house that belonged to his family. He closed the door softly behind him hoping that it wouldn't wake anyone. He made his way up the stairs. He stopped on the third floor and glanced at the door that was closest to the stairs. The door was slightly ajar. This alarmed the boy. His father had never left his door open in any kind of way. Not even on a scorching hot day. He shook this feeling off and continued to walk up to the fourth floor.

He walked over to the door that was furthest away from the stairs. He stopped in his tracks as he realized that his bedroom door was open. He slowly walked towards his room. Had his father remembered that he would be returning home today? He stopped in front of the door and looked in the room slowly. Lucius sat on the bed his head bowed down. Was he sleep? Draco placed his bag on the floor softly. He walked over to his father. He leaned over and pushed some hair out of his eyes. He gasped when Lucius's eyes met his.

"Hello, Draco." Lucius said quietly.

"Hello, father." Draco said with a hint of happiness in his voice.

He slowly placed his bag on the floor. Lucius stood from his position on the bed and stepped towards him. Draco took a slight step back afraid that something was going to happen but not showing it. He looked down being sure not to make eye contact with his father.

"Look at me." Lucius ordered calmly.

Draco slowly looked up. He hated looking into his fathers cold blue eyes. They always made him anxious.

"Aren't you home kind of early?" Lucius asked folding his arms and glaring at his son. "The train should just not be getting here."

Draco didn't say anything. He was unsure if this was a rhetorical question or not. He looked down only to quickly look back up.

"I appareated father." he said slowly. "Snape dropped me off a block away."

This wasn't completely a lie. Snape did drop him off a block away. However Draco had appareated himself. He was almost positive that Lucius could see right through this lie. He didn't want to get in trouble so he slowly lowered his eyes to the floor.

"So you came here on your own?" Lucius asked grabbing Draco's chin and forcing him to look up. "I was so ready to pick you up at the station."

Draco knew why he wanted to pick him up. He wanted to embarrass him in front of the other kids and Snape had saved him from that. He bit his lip trying his hardest to seem as if he had no clue what the difference in his arrival was. He knew that this wasn't going to stop him.

With a quick twist of his body he had appareated them to plateform 9 ¾. Draco looked around. The train had just pulled up and everyone was stepping off of the train. Lucius threw Draco's bag at him. He had been so scared that he didn't see him grab it. The thud that the bag made on the ground caught everyone's attention and they all looked over there.

Draco surveyed the crowd. Then his eyes landed on a pair of emerald green eyes. He looked at his father and back to the eyes. He knew that when he died that those eyes were the lasting thing he wanted to see.

He braced himself for the hit that came to his head as Lucius swung his cane at him,

_I've never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow_

_(Lucius swung again and Draco's shoulder split open)_

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

_Till you open the door_

_There's so much more_

_I've never seen before_

_(Lucius pulls Draco up only to hit him hard knocking him back to the ground)_

_I was trying to fly but I couldn't find my wings_

_(Harry and a few other people screamed for help as the blood came faster)_

_Then you came along and you changed everything._

_(Lucius gave Draco a evil grin as he pulled a knife out of his back pocket)_

_You lift my feet of the ground_

_Spin me around_

_(Lucius stabs Draco in his shoulder making Draco scream loudly)_

_You make me crazier_

_Crazier_

_(Draco looks at Harry who has his mouth covered and is frightened)_

_Feels like I'm falling and I'm_

_Lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier_

_Crazier, Crazier_

_(Harry runs off)_

_I watched from a distance as you_

_Made life your own_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue_

_(he saw Hermione hiding her face in Ron's shoulders)_

_And I wanted to know_

_How that would feel_

_And you made it so real_

_(Harry comes back with three adults)_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_

_Opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_(Lucius stabbed Draco in the stomach. He left the blade there and spat on him before leaving)_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_Spin me around_

_(Draco screams in agony)_

_You make me crazier _

_Crazier_

_(Harry kneels down beside him along with the three adults)_

_Feels like I'm falling and I'm_

_Lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier_

_Crazier, crazier, oh_

_(his eyes closed the adults began to use healing spells)_

_Draco:_

_Baby you showed me what living is for _

_I don't wanna hide anymore_

_(Glamour charms were removed from his body to reveal much worst injuries)_

_You lift my feet of the ground spin me around_

_You make me crazier _

_Crazier_

_(Draco looks Harry in his eyes)_

_Draco:_

_Feels like I'm falling and I'm_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier_

_Crazier, crazier_

_Crazier, crazier_

Harry watched as the boy in front of him fall into unconsciousness. He grabbed Draco's hand.

"It'll be okay." Harry said rubbing the back of Draco's hand. "You'll be fine."


End file.
